


Smile

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys each have their costumes, but Sam and Dean have a hard time fitting their assumed persona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"What do you think?"

"Batman's taller. And doesn't smile so much."

Dean looked in the mirror, made a serious face and then a grimace, trying to find the right set of his jaw for this.

"No one will notice the height," he said. "Unless you stand close. And Superman does smile a lot, so practice."

Sam snorted at him, before turning, hand edging to a weapon before relaxing at seeing the two kids from Gotham slip in. "Hey guys."

Tim smirked at the 'Batman' and the 'Superman' while Dick just howled in laughter.

"I'm taking pictures, because you've got to be the cutest Batman ever," Tim threatened, before having to flee with his camera while attempting to not lose his zombie costume pieces. Dick, on the other hand, lost at least a handful of feathers off his angel wings before the boys were ready to go to the costume party.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reunited in Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513272) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
